


Join Me;Let the Past Die

by SolarMidnight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Smut, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Tasteful Smut, emotional smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMidnight/pseuds/SolarMidnight
Summary: Tros spoilers: fix itBen doesn’t die, instead they live out the happy lives they should have had together.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Join Me;Let the Past Die

It was finished. Palpatine was dead. Palpatine was gone and destroyed, by his own flesh and blood. The thought turned Ben’s stomach. His precious Rey, dead on the cold stone ground. His body was wrecked, damaged from being thrown into a pit, drained by Palpatine’s last meal, raw from all the emotions of the past few hours. He struggled to Rey, cradling her to him. She was truly dead. Gone. Not even a flicker in the Force. 

A dyad. A life force. She had healed him before, she had transferred her life Force to him. She wasn’t gone. Not yet. He wouldn’t let her go. He laid her in his lap, and he opened himself up fully to the Force, pressing his Life Force, now mingled with hers, into her body. 

Her hand suddenly clutched his, and the immobility of death melted from her face. She sat up, eyes met, smiles exchanged. 

And she kissed him. He clutched her to him, trying to remember everything about this moment. It lasted for an eternity but ended far too soon. But she loved him. That kiss told him everything. He smiled, larger than he had in years. She loved him. 

Rey surged forward again, kissing him, and he felt himself go lightheaded. He fell backwards, away from Rey. Her hands clutched his shirt, slowing his descent. He struggled to stay. He was fading fast, until she kissed him again, a third time. A hand clutched his shirt and the other held his face, cradled the cheek that had once held her mark, the physical manifestation of his split soul. And she was transferring her life Force again to him. 

He took a shuddering breath in through his nose, afraid to break their connection. 

“You’re not alone,” she whispered, pressing her forehead to his. “You told me I’m not alone. You can’t leave me alone.”

He weakly reached up to cradle her head and kissed her again. She had all her weight on him, clinging to him, begging him not to leave with all her soul. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” he murmured. 

She nodded, tears falling as the weight of everything fell on her. She pushed herself up, staring down at him. Then her hands were moving, pushing his shirt away, marveling how he was totally scarless. He was truly healed, exhausted but healed. 

She was gentle, urgent, intense as she pulled his shirt over his head. They didn’t need words. He knew what she wanted, what she needed. He lifted his head to help her, nearly sobbing as her fingers caught in his hair, caressing him so softly. He let his own hands travel over her. His eyes had already memorized her face: It was his hands’ turn to memorize her body. She mimicked his exploration. She had been lost and he had brought her back. He had been lost and she had brought him back. They were a dyad, a single soul split across two bodies. They could not live without the other now that they knew each other. 

The exploration continued amidst kisses and expressions of adoration. They were never going to be alone again. They could not.

Ben wasn’t sure when the last scrap of clothing had left them, but he was highly aware of Rey pressing against him, her heat against his own. He was still on his back, his head still spinning, his soul still crying out for his love, but the moment she began to take him in, he threw his head back and moaned. She gasped, more of a laugh, as she carefully settled herself on him before leaning forward to place a kiss on his exposed throat. 

They knew the intimacy of their minds, the intimacy of brushing skin, the intimacy of a kiss. This was new and encapsulated all of it into a single stream of sensation. Their weakness and exhaustion wasn’t forgotten as their bodies moved together, but it was disregarded as they made love. They had each other, all of each other, hands in hands on bodies, heat against heat, love mingling with love. 

Rey found herself crying as she moved against him, along him. He made her whole. She made him whole. They were meant to be together, the Force assured them. The first time they had fought on Starkiller Base, the ground beneath them had split. The Force would not allow them to kill each other that day. When they had pulled against that legacy saber, it had split in two and sent them unconscious. Everything that had happened over the last few hours had brought them together. All the heartache, all the struggle, all the Galaxy. 

She began to tremble, chasing after the ending. It had all been for this moment. Everything culminated now. 

She choked out a gasp as he came in her, clutching her skin to his, holding her as if she might disappear. It spurred her own, and she continued to rut against him, taking everything he would give, including that breathless smile that turned into a kiss.

* * *

When they emerged from the depths of Exegol, the Final Order fleet had been defeated, now only empty husks of terror. The Resistance and the people who had come to fight were leaving to some celebration or another. 

Rey looked to the two ships they had arrived in. 

“There’s two seats in the Tie,” Ben informed her hoarsely. He had his arm around her shoulders, leaning on her as much as she leaned on him. 

“Where will we go?”

“Home. Where we both came from.”

* * *

That had been cryptic to her then, but he related the history of their two families to her on their journey to their ancestral home of Naboo, and when they broke atmosphere, Rey broke into tears. 

“That’s the island?”

“I see it,” Rey echoed. “I see the island.”

* * *

The planet became their home. It was where they brought their daughter into the world. It is where their story continued and ended. It was where they finished what their families had started. The galactic war was done, and at last, the Jedi and the Sith were gone. There was balance in the Force, no longer torn between darkness and light, but settled firmly in compassion and love. 

Ben had fulfilled the destiny of the Skywalker name. Ben had his belonging. Ben had his peace. 

Rey had come to terms with her lineage. Her blood family had never come back for her, but her soulmate had, and he had given her the family she had always longed for. 

And when asked “Rey who?” and “Ben who?” they shook their heads and refused to give a name. What name could they give? Skywalker was a legendary name that they had spent their entire lives living under. Organa meant nothing except dead royalty. As much as they cherished the name Solo, had they taken that one, they would have been dragged into any unfinished business his father had left. Palpatine was unquestionably off the table. Amidala and Naberrie had their own legacies that they were unwilling to shoulder. 

They had come from legacies, wars they hadn’t started, family they would never meet. They now left their stories in the past. They were together, their own family, their own legacy. 


End file.
